Espionaje
by DoBeDoBeDo
Summary: No sabía que te interesaban ese tipo de actividades' '¡¿Pero qué dices, bastardo'


Claim: Kazahaya+Mukoufujiwara/Nayuki

**Claim**: Kazahaya+Mukoufujiwara/Nayuki

**Palabras**: 759

Espionaje

Se detuvo, con los dedos a punto de pasar una ajada página amarilla. El ruido de pasos en el pasillo se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado, y Kazahaya se sintió un tonto por pensar que aquella noche sería diferente.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró el volumen, sin molestarse en marcar la página. Era la tercera vez que leía el viejo libro que había encontrado fortuitamente debajo de su cama, y se sabía de memoria algunos párrafos completos. Además de la gran incertidumbre que lo acosaba, ése era el principal síntoma de lo que él denominaba 'ansiedad por Nayuki'.

Durante toda la semana no le había visto el pelo a su compañero de cuarto durante toda la noche. El chico regresaba por las mañanas, luciendo inocente y sin explicarle _nada_.

Kazahaya no quería parecer entrometido preguntándole a dónde iba, pero necesitaba saberlo. No podía evitar preocuparse por Nayuki (aunque él se veía bien) y, al mismo tiempo, no tenía la confianza necesaria para hablar con él.

Enderezó la espalda al notar que su postura estaba empeorando, y cazó al vuelo una imagen del reloj que colgaba sobre el escritorio. La medianoche había pasado hacía una hora.

La respuesta al dilema le vino tan rápido que Kazahaya se sintió un idiota por no haberla pensado antes. Seguramente, el pesado de Rikuo podría ayudarlo a averiguar qué ocurría porque, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, tenía un don para obtener información (y muy poca vergüenza como para preocuparse sobre lo que pensara la gente de él).

Se asomó al pasillo, aferrándose a la puerta entreabierta. No había nadie, y una extraña penumbra, producto de los focos que se habían quemado, se extendía por el lugar.

Kazahaya cerró la puerta con lentitud, logrando que no hiciera ningún ruido. Suspiró aliviado, y recorrió muy fácilmente la corta distancia que lo separaba de la otra habitación.

Su puño estaba a milímetros de tocar cuando lo escuchó. Un extraño ruido de madera crujiendo se oía al acercarse a la puerta. Extrañado, se pegó a ella, inclinándose sin un motivo práctico.

-¿Nayuki?-un murmullo ronco llegó apenas a sus oídos.

...

_Eso era inesperado_.

Un grito de sorpresa intentó escapar de la garganta de Kazahaya, siendo contenido justo a tiempo. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Nayuki en la habitación de Rikuo?

Rikuo... ¿Él era el culpable de que Nayuki no llegara a su habitación, lo preocupara, y luego apareciera de la nada con una sonrisita? Los mataría. A ambos. En cuanto se presentara la oportunidad, juraba que lo haría.

-Estoy bien...

La voz de Nayuki sonaba estrangulada. De no haber estado tan enfadado, a Kazahaya le hubiera preocupado un poco. De acuerdo, bastante. Pero lo _único_ que le provocaba en ese momento era intriga.

Una intriga demasiado grande como para no ser saciada.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a espiar, pero el haber esperado por tantas horas a que el otro llegara valían para algo, ¿cierto?

Un segundo grito estuvo a punto de delatar su inoportuna presencia. No era Rikuo quien estaba con su compañero, sino Mukoufujiwara. Por fortuna, porque no creía ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara si lo encontraba recostado encima de otro chico.

Esta era la parte en la que él se marchaba disimuladamente y se prometía a sí mismo no tocar el tema frente a nadie, ¿cierto?

Entonces, no había razón para seguir con el ojo pegado a la cerradura, ¿_verdad_? Aunque no lo hubiera, Kazahaya no podía simplemente irse. _Tenía_ que quedarse. Si alguien quería aprovecharse de Nayuki, él debía impedirlo...

-¡AAAAHHH!

La tercera es la vencida, dicen algunas personas, y el grito de Kazahaya lo comprobó al salir, feliz, de su boca. Una mano acababa de posarse en su hombro y su reacción había sido muy inconveniente.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Rikuo, tapándole la boca con la misma mano justiciera. Kazahaya sintió su cuerpo siendo arrastrado hacia un armario de escobas.

Una rendija entre la puerta y el marco le permitió ver las cabezas de Nayuki y Mukoufujiwara asomándose por la entrada de enfrente.

-Cierra la boca-casi deletreó su eterno salvador. Al muchacho no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, y no se atrevió ni a respirar hasta que los otros desaparecieron.

-Uff...estuvo cerca.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué hacías ahí?

Kazahaya se quedó de piedra, mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Yo...yo...

-No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de actividades.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, bastardo?!

La discusión acabó en un intercambio de insultos, como siempre. Kazahaya hubiera preferido que Nayuki lo descubriera antes de encontrarse con Rikuo esa noche.

FIN


End file.
